Familles
by Honey-Blondie
Summary: La vie d'une humaine bascule le jour où elle apprend qu'elle a été adopté et que sa famille n'est autre que la nouvelle famille de Forks : Les Cullens.
1. Début difficile

Familles

Disclamer : je ne possède aucune des personnages de twilight, tout est a Stephenie meyer sauf Sarah et quelques autres personnages. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de mon écriture.

C'était un jour normal, enfin pratiquement normal : C'était la rentrée de printemps, j'avais passé de merveilleuse vacances avec mes parents en Floride chez ma grand-mère. Lily et Jack Johnson, j'avais la chance d'être leur fille, Sarah Johnson, 17 ans bientôt 18. Ils étaient les meilleurs parents de la Terre, bien sur chaque enfant dis-ça de ses parents mais dans mon cas, je pense qu'ils l'étaient réellement.

Bref, c'était la rentrée dans mon lycée, à Forks, une petite ville perdu. J'y avais toujours vécu. Dans ma chambre, ce matin là, je reçu un message de ma meilleure amie, Alex, qui m'annonçait qu'il y avait des nouveaux arrivants au lycée, c'est-à-dire, pour elle de la chair fraiche : de nouveaux potins ou alors un nouveau copain. J'adorais son attitude, elle me faisait sentir vivante, et puis on était de vrai commères, surtout moi qui ne sais pas garder un secret, sauf les plus important. Je descendis et vis papa et maman assis sur leur tabouret de bar entrain de s'embrasser au lieu de manger :

-Bonjour ! Leur lançais-je coupant cours à leur baiser.

-Comment vas-tu, ce matin, chérie ? demanda maman

-Bien, très bien. A ce qu'il parait il y a des nouveaux au lycée, cela promet d'être amusant !

-Toujours à glaner les potins. Me dit papa

-Toujours ! Répondis-je, alors que j'engloutissais mon petit déjeuner. Je les embrassais et je partais au volant de ma voiture, direction le lycée.

Comme je l'ai déjà dis, mes parents sont les meilleurs, Papa est avocat dans un cabinet à Seattle et Maman, elle, est une infirmière à l'hôpital de Forks. Papa est blond et grand, avec de beaux yeux marrons, maman est grande aussi avec de beau cheveux roux et des yeux vert, moi au contraire j'étais petite avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Je m'étais toujours demander pourquoi je ne leur ressemblais pas. Et il m'avait toujours répondu que je tenais plus de mes grands-parents et arrière grands-parents. J'arrivais au lycée, je me garais à la place à coté de celle d'Alex et je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de la matinée. La sonnerie retentit, et j'accélérais le pas mais en vain, j'arrivais en retard, encore. Je frappais à la porte :

-Désolé pour mon retard. Dis-je à Mme Tyler

-Vous avez de la chance que je vous accepte, dites merci au nouveau arrivant. Me dit-elle sévère.

-Merci aux nouveaux arrivants ! Leur dis-je en me tournant vers la classe où je pus détailler avec précision leurs têtes :

Il y avait une fille et deux garçons, ils étaient indéniablement frères et sœur, tous d'une pâleur incroyable et avec de magnifique yeux ambre. La fille avait l'air d'un lutin, avec son nez retroussé et fin et ses cheveux au carré coiffé en style « out of bed », puis un des garçons : grand, musclé et baraqué, ne valait mieux pas l'embêter, brun comme la fille. Enfin le dernier garçon, qui m'ébranla, quand je le regardais, je croyais me voir dans certains de ses traits du visage. Lui était assez grand mais moins musclé que l'autre, plus élancé mais il possédait quand même une bonne musculature. Contrairement aux deux autres, il était roux cuivré.

Toujours ébranlé par le garçon roux et sa ressemblance avec moi, je restais coite, sans dire un mot.

-Alors, Mlle Johnson, on a perdu sa langue. Vous me direz cela me ferra le plus grand bien, parce que j'en ai marre de vous entendre parlez des vos soit disant « scoop » à qui veut l'entendre. Allez vous asseoir et plus vite que ça et parler donc de Shakespeare plutôt ! M'ordonna t-elle.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je passais le cours de littérature sans parler. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je me dépêchais pour retrouver Alex. Mais la nouvelle et ses deux frères me retinrent :

-Attends, on n'a pas pu se présenter vu que tu es arrivé en retard, alors moi c'est Alice Cullen, le grand nigaud c'est Emmett et l'espèce de frustré c'est Edward. Me dit-elle, alors que je rigolais de sa remarque.

-Bien, enchanté de vous connaitre, moi, c'est Sarah Johnson, la plus grosse commère du lycée, donc faites attention à ce que vous dites. Plaisantais-je

-Tu vois Alice, je t'avais dit de ne pas nous présenter comme ça ! Gronda le dit Edward

-Non, non, je plaisantais. Lui dis-je

-Moi aussi. Ajouta t-il en me souriant, en découvrant des dents plus que blanche et aiguisés, soit il avait un très bon dentiste, soit un jour il avait pris une lime et il c'était éclaté. J'allais m'éclipser quand d'autres nouveaux arrivèrent vers nous. Il n'y avait pas que trois arrivants mais huit : sept qui se ressemblait énormément et un indien plus que géant. A coté, je paraissais lilliputienne. Alice s'approcha d'un grand blond élancé, à l'air torturé, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et entreprit les présentations :

- Voici, Jasper Hale, mon petit ami. Là c'est Rosalie Hale, la petite amie du nigaud – me dit-elle en désignant une grande et magnifique blonde, avec un air de déesse grec. Puis elle enchaina en montrant une petite femme brune, qui m'ébranla comme Edward l'avait fait, la ressemblance entre nous deux, n'était pas flagrante mais je me retrouvais aussi dans ses traits- Nous avons Bella, la copine de notre cher Eddie. Et enfin, il y a Renesmée et Jacob, en couple aussi. Finit-elle en me montrant l'indien aux cheveux noirs de jais et la jolie jeune fille à coté avec les même cheveux qu'Edward et de beaux yeux marrons.

-Quelle famille. Dis-je surprise

-Ne t'inquiètes pas –commença Bella- on a tous été adopté, on ne fait pas d'orgie incestueuse !

-Dieu merci, je commençais à me poser de sérieuses questions ! - dis-je mais voyant leurs airs perplexe, j'ajoutais – je plaisante. Bien, je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré mais je dois y aller maintenant – la sonnerie retentit et je dis – oh c'est pas vrai, non mais c'est pas vrai ! M'énervais-je contre moi-même alors que je courrais vers mon prochain cours, comme d'habitude en retard.

A midi, je pus enfin voir Alexandra et son copain, ainsi que le mien. Tout les trois assis à une table, il m'attendait. Jérémy et moi cela faisait un an que cela durait, de même que Mark et Alex.

-Salut, on ne c'est pas vu beaucoup ce matin ! Dis-je alors que je m'essayais a coté d'Alex et Jérémy, que j'embrassais. Je voyais de ma place les Cullen qui était attablé sur une grande table.

-Des potins sur les nouveaux, personnellement je n'ai pas réussi à les approcher, ils me font peur et puis Mark ne veut pas que j'y aille.

-Vraiment parce que j'ai trois d'entre eux dans ma classe et ils sont super sympa et non je n'ai pas de potins à part le fait qu'ils ont tous été adoptés.

-C'est rassurant, vu les trucs qu'ils font. Ajouta Jérémy.

Nous mangeâmes dans le tourbillon habituel des paroles d'Alex et moi et de nos crises de fous rires quotidiens. D'ailleurs ce jour là, une énorme nous pris et elle attira les regards de toute la cantine.

Puis la journée se passa tranquillement jusqu'au soir où chez moi une dispute éclata alors que je faisais mes devoirs. Je me mis sur le palier pour mieux les entendre :

-Ils sont de retour Jack ! Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu Carlisle à l'hôpital, il a voulu me parler mais je suis partie avant !

-Non, Lily, ils avaient promis de ne pas revenir, tu as confondus, ce n'est pas Carlisle Cullen.

-Mais Carlisle Cullen, comme le père adoptif des Cullen ? Pensais-je

- Ecoute Lily, calme-toi. J'irais à l'hôpital demain. D'accord ?

-Mais Jack, je ne veux pas qu'il me la prenne, c'est notre fille, ce n'est plus la leur ! Bella et Edward nous l'on fait adopté !

Quand j'entendis cela, je descendis l'escalier en pleurs et leur demandais-je

-Je suis adoptée, je ne suis pas votre fille ! Vous m'avez mentis durant toutes ces années ! Ce n'est pas possible et puis Bella et Edward, qui ? Ce ne peut pas être les Cullen, ils sont trop jeunes ! Pleurais-je alors que j'attrapais les clés de ma voiture et fonçais n'importe où.

Je roulais beaucoup trop rapidement, j'avais réussi à semer papa et maman. Je roulais n'importe où, dans un endroit sans mensonge. Mon portable sonna plusieurs fois, mais je ne décrochais pas. Je leur parlerais demain matin mais là, il fallait que je sois seule. En une soirée j'avais appris que j'étais une fille adoptée, et que mes parents biologique auraient le même âge que moi ! C'est une blague, il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Bella et Edward ont seulement 17, voir 18 ans, maximum 19. Pour autant leurs mimiques, leurs expressions, leur trait physique me faisait me rappeler moi. Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je débloque tout simplement. Bref après avoir longtemps tergiversé, je ne voyais qu'une seule solution pour connaitre la vérité, je devais la demander à papa et maman.

Je pris le chemin de la maison, il était plus de 5 heures du matin. Quand j'arrivais, je ne vis pas leur voiture, ce qui m'inquiéta. Puis j'entrais et je vis le clignotant du répondeur. J'appuyai sur le bouton et le message commença :

_Bonjour, Mlle Johnson, si vous entendez ce message, veuillez le plus rapidement possible allez à l'hôpital. Vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture._

Complètement abasourdie, j'allais m'en allez quand un deuxième message s'enclencha :

_Sarah, Ou es-tu, Bon sang ? Tes parents ont besoin de toi ! Rejoins l'hôpital le plus vite possible ! _

C'était Alex, la voix pleine de sanglots, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. En ni une ni deux je me précipitais dehors et je conduis comme une furie vers l'hôpital, en ravalant mes larmes mais la peur me tiraillait le ventre. A l'accueil, cette charmante Mme Swix, que j'avais vu un bon nombre de fois, me regarda avec pitié.

-Mme Swix, dite-moi comment ils vont, s'il vous plait ! La suppliais en pleurant

-Désolé, ma chérie, je ne peux rien te dire. Mais le docteur Cullen va te parler. Me répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

C'est alors que je compris que mes parents étaient…, ils n'avaient pas survécu.

-Oh, s'il vous plait Mme Swix, dites moi que c'est faux, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, s'il vous plait ! DITE MOI QUE C'EST FAUX ! -Hurlais-je alors que je m'écroulais par terre en pleurs- Ils ne peuvent pas…Ils n'ont pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Pleurais-je de plus belle. Je restais assise par terre durant un bon moment, à pleurer. Quand j'entendis un homme me parler, je relevais la tête, mes yeux plein de larmes eurent du mal à identifier l'homme. J'aurais tellement voulu que cela soit papa. D'ailleurs cet homme avait les cheveux blonds, alors dans un dernier espoir, comme un appel au secours je dis :

-Papa, c'est toi ?

-Désolé, ma chérie – Dit Mme Swix – c'est le Dr Cullen, il va pouvoir t'aider. Continua t-elle alors que ce docteur acquiesçais.

-En quoi va-t-il pouvoir m'aider, à ramener mes parents ? Je ne crois pas, alors qu'il me laisse tranquille ! - m'énervais – Je veux voir mes parents ! JE VEUX LES VOIR !!

- Je peux faire en sorte que tu vois tes parents mais à une condition : qu'avant on parle tout les deux. Dit le Dr Cullen doucement.

-De quel droit m'imposer vous des conditions ! Lui rétorquais-je, en pleurant de plus belle.

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser et puis c'est pour t'aider. Continua t-il

-Il a raison - Ajouta Mme Swix, en s'essuyant les yeux et en reniflant – Tu vas voir, il va t'aider.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, il me tendait sa main, je la lui pris. Je me relevais doucement et je me sentais comme dans un mauvais rêve, celui où on espère à chaque instant que l'on va se réveiller. Il me conduit jusqu'à son bureau, je le suivais sans mot dire, sanglotant et en pensant que j'avais provoqué la mort de mes parents, si j'avais parler avec eux, si seulement au lieu de fuir, moi qui pourtant est une fille qui parle beaucoup et surement beaucoup trop sur les autres, si seulement j'avais parlé de moi et écouter. C'est vrai que je fuyais tout le temps et à cause de ça j'avais causé la mort de mes parents et j'étais malheureuse avec Jérémy, au lieu de parler de mes problèmes avec lui, j'avais toujours éludé par un baiser et je n'étais avec Jérémy que par dépit et pour me prouver que je pouvais sortir avec quelqu'un, et non pas par amour. Si seulement j'avais parlé.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et c'est avec stupeur que je découvris Bella et Edward, debout, près de la fenêtre, se tenant les mains.

-Elle est là. Leur dit le Dr Cullen tandis que moi je restais coite, il avait promis de m'aider mais là il me trainait dans un piège.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous alliez m'aider, pas me piéger ! Persiflais-je

-On est là pour t'aider, merci Carlisle. Ajouta Edward, le Dr Cullen acquiesça.

-Réellement, alors que je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes et surtout qu'est ce que vous êtes ! Pleurais-je

- On va te le dire mais il faut que tu nous promettes de rester calme et de n'a pas avoir peur. M'apaisa Bella

-Vous me faites encore plus peur. Leur dis-je au bord de la crise

-Ecoutes, on ne va pas y allez par quatre chemin : crois-tu que des êtres différents, mystique puisse exister ? Commença Edward.

-Comme quoi : des leprechauns ? Répliquais-je, je voulais la vérité et au plus vite !

-Tu n'as pas noté que l'on était différent : une peau plus blanche, des yeux différents, plus intelligent et de très bon réflexes.

-Si, enfin je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention ! M'énervais-je ne sachant pas où ils voulaient en venir.

-Je vais te dire exactement ce que l'on est mais jures-nous que tu vas rester calme et que tu vas nous laisser parler sans nous interrompre – continua Edward, J'acquiesçais - Bella et moi sommes effectivement tes parents – J'allais l'interrompre mais il me coupa- je sais que cela te semble impossible mais on n'est pas comme les autres humains, on est des…vampires. Avoua t-il. Un rire compulsif me prit, sans que je puisse l'arrêter puis je réussi à lui demander :

-Tu plaisantes ?

Un silence pesant s'installa m'indiquant qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Alors du rire, je passais aux larmes. Puis la nausée me prit et je sortis du bureau en courant dans les couloirs en direction des toilettes. Quand je sortis des toilettes, Bella m'attendait. Je me rinçais la bouche, les yeux rouges et douloureux à force d'avoir pleurer. Je me regardais dans le miroir et sans me retourner je lui demandais :

-Alors, moi qui suis-je ? Si vous êtes mes vrais parents ? Si vous êtes des… vampires.

-Tu es humaine, tout ce qui il y a de plus normale, peut être à part le fait qu'un jour tu vas arrêter de vieillir.

-D'autre chose à m'avouer aujourd'hui : j'ai été adopté, mes vrais parents ont l'air d'adolescents et sont des vampires, de même que toute l'autre partie de votre famille, je vais arrêter de vieillir, mes parents adoptifs sont mort par ma faute. Peut être qu'il reste autre chose que je dois savoir ! Dis-je en pleurant de nouveau

-Non, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Me répondit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule

-Je veux voir mes parents. Demandais-je piteusement

-Bien sur, je t'y emmène. Me dit-elle

Elle sortit et je la suivis dans le dédale des couloirs, elle m'emmena jusque devant leur chambre. Edward, Dr Cullen et un autre docteur aussi blancs qu'eux, je supposais un autre vampire médecin était devant la chambre.

-Will vas-y doucement. Demanda le Dr Cullen

-Je vais faire ce que je peux – lui répondit-il, puis il se tourna vers moi et me dit – Vos parents sont en mort cérébrale, si vous dites « oui », nous pourrions prélever leur organes et sauver des vies.

- Qui êtes vous pour me dicter ce que j'ai à faire, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ne pourriez vous pas respecter mon deuil. Lui lançais-je bouleversée. A travers la vitre, je voyais deux corps qui avaient l'air seulement endormis, ils respiraient et leurs cœurs battaient mais seulement dû aux machines. Cela faisait déjà un moment que leur « esprits » étaient partis. Je m'approchais doucement d'eux, chaque pas m'était d'une difficulté insurmontable, pourtant j'y arrivais. Je ne savais pas comment mais j'y arrivais. Les larmes montaient et coulaient jusqu'à noyer mon visage. J'étais entre leur deux lits, je pris chacun leur main, inerte et froide, ce qui créa en moi le plus grand choc que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir : j'avais tué deux personnes, qui plus est mes parents, ils étaient inerte et froid par ma faute. Je ne savais quoi faire, de plus ce Will était pressant.

-Je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression mais des personnes sont entrain de mourir et nous pourrions les sauver avec les organes de …vos parents. Me dit-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

-Je t'avais demandé « doucement ». Lui lança le Dr Cullen, Carlisle.

-Désolé, mais mon éthique de médecin m'en empêche. Continua t-il. S'en était trop, je me dirigeais vers lui, me plantais devant lui, le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Sortez de cette chambre. SORTEZ ! Hurlais-je, il s'exécuta sans rien dire. Je me retournais vers le visage le plus « familier » dans la pièce, Bella.

-Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? Lui demandais-je, sanglotant et paniquée.

-Je pense que tu devrais écouter Will, cela peut sauver des vies et je suis sur que tes parents le verraient. Ce sont des bonnes personnes. Me répondit-elle

-Mais ils sont morts, comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

-Je les ai choisis pour qu'ils t'élèvent, ils sont forcément bons, et ils veulent forcément sauver des vies. Me rassura t-elle

-Dis au Dr Davis que j'accepte. Dis-je à Edward.

L'adieu fut le plus douloureux, je leur parlais en attendant que les infirmières arrivent, mais une fois qu'elles furent là, je ne voulais pas les laisser partir. Je pleurais, j'hurlais, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me quittent une nouvelle fois. Il fallu qu'Edward me tienne pour m'empêcher de partir avec les lits, de stopper les infirmières. Puis après tout devint flou, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mes forces me quittaient, je n'arrivais plus à hurler pour arrêter les infirmières, je n'arrivais plus à me débattre. Les bruits devinrent plus feutrés, je me débattais pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pour me battre pour mes parents une dernière fois, mais rien n'y fait après une lutte magistrale entre les ténèbres et la lumières, les ténèbres l'emportèrent.

Je me réveillais dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas, je me levais d'un bon, ne pensant qu'à mes parents, j'avais fuit la nuit dernière et après que c'était-il passé ? J'étais dans une chambre inconnu, qu'avais-je fais, peut être que je m'étais fait kidnapper ? Je sortis de la chambre doucement, essayant de me rappeler ce que j'avais fait, mais rien le noir. J'entendais des bruits provenant du rez-de-chaussée de la maison ? Je descendis prudemment, près à me débattre comme une lionne.

-Bonjour. Dit une voix cristalline derrière moi. J'hurlais.

-Alice, vas-y doucement ! Gronda une voix masculine

-Désolé, tu es… Le nom Alice résonna dans ma tête, Alice Cullen, ma tante. Cette voix masculine, celle d'Edward. Oh mon dieu, tout revenait comme un raz de marée, tout. Mes parents étaient morts. Les larmes coulèrent, et je demandais à Alice :

-Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, pas vrai ? Ils sont réellement morts.

-Désolé, Honey, ils sont bien…morts, désolé. Dit-elle.

Une seconde vague de douleur m'envahit. Plus forte. Je m'écroulais sur les marches en larmes. Des torrents coulèrent de mes yeux. De même que la dernière fois, lorsque les infirmières avaient emmené mes parents. J'entendis le Dr Cullen dire à quelqu'un qui avait posé une question :

-Je ne peux pas lui en donné plus, je lui en ai déjà donné trop. Il va falloir qu'elle affronte sa douleur.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensais-je. Après plusieurs minutes je réussi à me calmer.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Dis-je confuse

-On ne peut pas te laisser rentrer chez toi comme ça et on c'est occuper de beaucoup de choses cette nuit. Me dit une voix calme, celle de Bella.

- Je dois y aller, Alex elle doit être dans tous ses états à ne pas me trouver. Je dois y aller. Leur dis-je en détachant bien les derniers mots.

- Laisse-nous au moins te raccompagner. Demanda Edward. Je répondis par l'affirmative à sa requête. Sans me demander le chemin, il m'y déposa ainsi que Bella. Arrivé devant la maison, Alex m'attendait assise sous le porche. Je sortis de la voiture et courus dans ses bras, enfin un endroit rassurant où mon chagrin pouvait se déverser sans honte. Elle et moi cela faisait longtemps que l'on était liés, je n'avais jamais su comment cela avait commencé mais c'était là. On croyait toute les deux aux âmes sœurs en amour mais personnellement j'y croyais aussi en amitié, elle avait été là, tout le temps pour moi. Et elle était là aujourd'hui encore. Avec mes clés, elle ouvrit ma maison et elle m'aida à y entrer. Sans rien dire, on s'assit sur le canapé, et mes pleurs repartirent de plus belle, ainsi que quelques sanglots lui appartenant.

Nous restâmes longtemps, assises, à pleurer, sans rien faire. J'en avais oublié Bella et Edward. Je regardais par la fenêtre, ils n'étaient plus là. Je m'étais mal comporté envers eux, même pas un remerciement. D'un coup, Alex renifla et me demanda :

-Pourquoi ce sont les nouveaux qui t'ont raccompagnée ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Lui répondis-je hésitante

-Quoi ?

-Désolé, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle avait l'air très en colère.

Elle se leva et me dit :

-On partage tout depuis des années et là tu me sors un truc bidon genre « cela m'est interdit», tu te fous de moi, là, ce n'est pas l'interdit qui t'arrêtes en général ? Elle sortit en trombe, monta dans sa voiture. Mes pleurs recommencèrent. Puis quelques secondes après j'entendis le bruit d'un accident, je me précipitais dehors et vit la voiture d'Alex dans un poteau. J'hurlais, je courrais vers elle, si elle me quittait, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Elle sortit de sa voiture, je courus dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que de la tôle froissée.

-Je vais tout te dire, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es pratiquement tout ce qui me reste. Lui dis-je.

Après s'être occupée de la voiture, on rentra chez moi. On s'installa dans le canapé, je lui dis de prendre une grande inspiration, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle est peur et qu'elle ne devait pas m'interrompre. Je commençais enfin mon récit, au fur et à mesure que je lui expliquais la situation, ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Elle avait l'air complètement déstabilisée. Je ne pus que lui demandé à la fin :

-S'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas, je suis humaine, je n'ai pas changé.

-Bien sur que non - Balbutia t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras – Mais tu vas venir vivre chez moi, je vais t'éloigner des ces monstres. Me dit-elle doucement, je m'écartais d'elle brusquement.

- Ecoutes, je ne l'ai connais pas depuis longtemps, il va me falloir du temps avant de les accepter en tant que « famille » mais je te jure que ce ne sont pas des monstres. Ai confiance en moi. Lui demandais-je

-D'accord mais je préfèrerais quand même que tu viennes à la maison quelques temps. Continua t-elle

-Je vais rester ici le temps de tout régler…-je sentais une boule se formé dans ma gorge – Mais après je viendrais avec plaisir. Lui dis-je

-Ok, bon je dois y allez. Tu vas t'en sortir toute seule ? demanda t-elle

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, donc je vais te dire oui. Lui répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Apelle moi si il y a le moindre problème. Continua t-elle

-C'est promis. Lui dis-je en la raccompagnant à la porte.

Une fois seule, tout était plus difficile. Le silence était bruyant. J'aurais tellement aimé que mon père me crie dessus parce que ma chambre était un bordel sans nom et ma mère m'hurles dessus car je venais de vider le ballon d'eau chaude durant une douche outrageusement longue. Le bon vieux temps, c'est ce que l'on disais sauf que le bon vieux temps datait de seulement deux jours et tous ces souvenirs étaient douloureux. Pleurer me faisait du bien, la solitude n'était pas mon fort, mais je me devais de constater que comme j'étais seule je pouvais pleurer m'écrouler par terre de douleur, hurler, casser des objets, je pouvais faire à peu près n'importe quoi. Après plus de deux heures de crise, la maison ressemblait à un champ de bataille : des morceaux de verres cassés par terre, des plumes de coussins et d'oreillers éparpillés par tout. Cette crise pris fin lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte, j'allais lui ouvrir, en passant devant un miroir, je m'aperçus que je ne me ressemblais plus : les traits tirés, des poches sous les yeux, les yeux rouges et même des sillons creusé par mes larmes. De tout façon, je n'avais rien à faire de ce que penserais la personne à laquelle j'allais ouvrir puisque dans toute la ville, maintenant on savait que Jack et Lily Johnson étaient décédés, j'étais en deuil, je pouvais me permettre n'importe quoi sans me soucier des autres.

J'ouvris la porte sur une famille Cullen au grand complet, c'était les seuls personnes que je ne voulais pas voir, même Jérémy m'aurait moins gênée. Je les invitais à entrée, embarrassé par ce qu'ils allaient voir.

-Personne ne te juge. Me chuchota Edward.

-Merci - Lui dis-je en reniflant – Désolé pour mon comportement quand vous m'avez déposé, toi et Bella, tantôt. J'ai vu Alex et plus rien à compter.

-Ce n'est pas grave Sarah, ce n'est pas un gros problème. Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est que tu te reposes, on va s'occuper de la maison. Me dit Bella

-Non, je ne peux pas vous laissez vous occupez de ça ! M'offusquais-je

-Bien sur que tu peux. Dis …Rosalie. J'avais dû mal à me souvenir de tout leur prénom. J'acquiesçais. Je montais à l'étage sans rien ajouter de plus. Dans mon lit, je ne pus que me tourner et retourner, après plus de trois heures à jouer la crêpe, je décidais de prendre mon oreiller et d'aller dormir dans la chambre de mes parents comme quand j'étais petite : J'avais environ 3 ans et j'avais une peur bleue des monstres et lorsque je mettais du temps à m'en dormir, eh bien je croyais que les monstres allaient venir me chercher. Alors je me faufilais jusque dans le lit de mes parents, maman me rassurait et papa m'accueillait dans ses bras. Je me serrais contre lui et je m'endormais. Là j'avais peur des monstres mais de mes monstres intérieur alors je n'avais qu'une envie : me blottir dans les bras de mon père et entendre la voix rassurante de ma mère. Une fois dans leur lit, ce fut pire. J'enfilais un pyjama à mon père, je jetais mon oreiller par terre et pris celui de ma mère mais rien y fait, les monstres ne voulait pas partir et les larmes redoublaient. D'un coup, je sentis un bras m'entourer, je me retournais pour cacher ma tête dans le torse de cette personne, je m'aperçus que c'était Edward. Puis une voix chuchotait des paroles rassurantes, c'était Bella. Je ne savais pas quoi faire face à cette situation, j'allais répliquer mais Edward me coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. On est là. Me chuchota t-il. Je lui obéis, même si je pensais que je commettais une erreur, j'avais l'impression d'aller trop vite avec eux, de les considérer trop vite comme ma nouvelle famille, de ne pas respecter mes parents adoptif en les « remplaçant » mais j'étais trop jeune pour surmonter ça toute seule, j'en étais incapable. J'avais besoin d'eux. Alors je me laissais bercer par Edward et Bella.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, ils n'avaient pas bougé, par contre moi si : j'étais littéralement roulé en boule dans les bras d'Edward. Je me décalais doucement pour ne pas leur montrer mon embarras mais ils l'avaient remarqué :

-Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit, tu hurlais alors je t'ai serré un peu plus dans mes bras et tu t'es calmée. M'expliqua t-il

-Désolé. M'excusais-je

-Ne t'excuse pas - Me souri Bella – J'espère que tu as faim car Esmé c'est donné du mal pour te faire un excellent petit-déjeuner. Continua t-elle

-Il ne fallait pas et bien sur que j'ai faim. Mentis-je toujours mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de mes parents, mes parents adoptifs.


	2. Nager ou couler

Je descendis avec Edward et Bella. La maison avait été nettoyée de fond en comble, aucune trace de mon passage. Je les remerciais plus que chaleureusement et même si il m'était difficile d'avoir faim, je devais reconnaitre qu'Esmé était un véritable cordon bleu.

Carlisle m'aborda pour me parler des obsèques :

-On va s'occuper de tout, tu es trop jeune pour savoir quoi faire et puis trop fragile.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, après tout je leur dois bien ça. Lui dis-je des trémolos dans la voix.

-Tu ne leur dois rien, c'est le destin et l'on n'y peut rien y faire. - Ajouta Bella, gentiment – On doit aller au lycée, les gens trouveraient bizarre que l'on sèche les cours en même temps que tu te remets de ton deuil.

Je tressaillis au mot deuil, car je ne voulais pas être en deuil, je voulais mes parents avec moi, à coté de moi. Un jour mon père m'avait dit, alors que je m'étais égarée dans un supermarché étant une petite fille, il m'avait dit que jamais plus il m'abandonnerait, et que faisait t-il là, maintenant. J'en voulais à la Terre entière en ce moment précis, même à mes parents pour m'avoir suivi et ne pas s'être battu pour vivre, même aux Cullen pour être revenu et avoir précipiter la révélation de mon affiliation avec eux et le pire je m'en voulais à moi-même pour ne pas avoir réagi autrement, d'avoir été une idiote et m'être enfui, mais je m'en voulais aussi de me rapprocher trop vite de mes parents biologique, c'était mal. Avais-je réellement le droit « au bonheur », ou tout du moins à une sécurité familiale, du réconfort auprès de personnes (même si il m'était difficile de l'admettre) qui étaient ma famille. Le problème qui allait se poser était là. Je ne pensais pas que j'y avais le droit et les personnes autour de moi ne le pensaient pas non plus, cela serait bizarre, j'entendais déjà les commérages : « Regarder, la petite Johnson, elle a vite oublié ses parents celle là, les pauvres de là-haut, ils doivent s'arracher les cheveux d'avoir élevé une ingrate pareille, dire que ce n'est même pas leur fille biologique » et blablabla et blablabla ! Ces pensées m'étaient insupportables, c'était faux, bien sur. Mais qui croirait une adolescente qui se serait effectivement rapproché d'une famille pour avoir du soutien. Personne. Les larmes coulèrent toute seule. Je n'avais besoin de personne.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Sarah. Entama Edward

-Quoi ? Reniflais-je

-Tu as besoin de soutien, tu as 17 ans et tu devrais à cet âge là être capable de gérer un événement aussi tragique. Je ne pense pas. Et on n'est là pour ça, t'aider. On est une famille, après tout. Continua t-il.

_Oui et tu es mon père. _Pensais-je déroutée par le fait qu'il est deviné ce que je pensais la seconde d'avant.

-Oui, je le suis et j'ai bien l'intention d'agir comme tel. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Termina t-il

-Comment as-tu su ? Comment tu savais ce que je pensais ? Demandais-je circonspecte.

-C'est une longue histoire, on a le temps. Me sourit-il.

Ils prirent tous le chemin de la sortie. Chacun, quand ils me dirent « au revoir » me demanda si j'allais réussir à tenir, je disais que oui. N'étant pas convaincu moi-même. Jasper fut le dernier à me saluer, à son contact, je sentis un bien être m'envahir. C'était fabuleux, j'avais l'impression que le poids sur ma poitrine c'était envolé. Puis il me tendit une chose grise, argentée plutôt.

-Au cas où tu aurais besoin d'aide. Me lança t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Un téléphone, qu'allais je faire d'un téléphone, vous me direz cela sert à téléphoner. Je suis bien d'accord mais quand on en a déjà un, qui n'est pas souvent allumé ou encore très souvent en silencieux. Bref, je l'allumais, j'allais dans répertoire et je vis tous les numéros possible et imaginable que pouvais surement avoir la famille Cullen : Carlisle portable, Carlisle hôpital, Esmé portable, Maison, Cottage, Edward portable, Bella portable, …ainsi de suite, même celui de Will, apparemment c'était un membre permanent des Cullen, c'était un autre oncle ou un cousin peut être ? En tout les cas, il n'était pas sympathique du tout. Celui où je m'arrêtais le plus net fut celui d'Alice, à la place de son prénom, il y avait « Tata Alice », c'était mignon et gentil mais un peu rapide. Pour autant je ne renommais pas le contact, je n'allais juste rien dire, l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je sois prête à l'assumer.

Pour ne pas trop penser le reste de la journée, en attendant que les Cullen ou Alex viennent à la maison. Je décidais de lire, je pris un livre de philosophie française de XVIII siècle, le siècle des lumières. Candide de Voltaire. Je n'avais vraiment pas apprécié ce livre quand nous avions dû l'étudié en classe mais un peu de philosophie ne peut jamais faire de mal. Mais mon projet tomba bien vite à l'eau, rien n'y faisait. Je n'arrivais pas oublier pendant quelques minutes la tragédie dont je me sentais coupable, à tort ou non. Je n'en savais rien. C'était juste douloureux.

Alors je le flot de larmes remontait, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et je découvris avec stupeur que c'était Jérémy. Je n'avais franchement pas envie de le voir mais je ne pouvais pas lui fermer la porte au nez. C'était indécent et malpoli, mes parents ne m'avaient pas élevé comme ça.

-Salut, sa va ? Débuta t-il apparemment nerveux.

Quelle question, franchement ! Je venais de perdre mes parents et lui me demandait si ça allait comme si je venais jute d'avoir une dispute avec eux. Un peu limité pour le coup Jérémy, mais je ne devais pas passer mes nerfs sur lui, après tout il n'avait rien fait.

-Non, sa ne va pas, mais c'est normal, non ? Je veux dire, mes parents sont morts. Lui répondis-je piteusement.

-Oui, je comprends. Me dit-il

Ah oui, et qu'est ce que tu comprends exactement : la douleur dans la poitrine ou alors les yeux douloureux à cause des larmes ou encore l'absence incessante et irrémédiable des êtres qui comptaient le plus pour moi. M'énervais-je intérieurement.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas. - Mentis-je – Ecoute, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour que l'on se voit tout les deux. Tu pourrais repasser, plus tard.

-Oui, pas de problème. Encore désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivée. Je t'aime. Me dit-il en partant.

-Je t'aime. Répondis-je machinalement mais cela sonnait faux.

Il partit. Toute la conversation c'était passé sur le pas de la porte. Je ne l'avais même pas invité à entrer. Lui et moi c'était condamné : Je ne sais pas pour lui mais personnellement pour moi ce n'était qu'une relation de « dépit », pour me prouver que j'étais assez bien pour pouvoir mériter l'amour de quelqu'un. Depuis longtemps je savais qu'il fallait que cela cesse, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre car si jamais après je ne trouvais personne d'autre. Si je n'étais plus assez bien pour mériter l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre. Je venais de perdre un amour important à mes yeux qui était l'amour au sein d'une famille, alors si en plus je devais perdre l'amour qu'il y a dans une relation, qu'allais-je faire. J'étais convaincu que la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais douée c'était Aimer, je n'étais pas la plus intelligente, ni la plus belle mais je pouvais être l'une des meilleures quand il s'agissait d'aimer.

Un peu plus tard, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, (cette sonnette n'avait jamais autant sonné que depuis le décès de mes parents). Je m'attendais à Jérémy, qui revenait à la charge, mais je fus surprise de découvrir Renesmée.

-Bonjour Renesmée. Lui dis-je doucement.

-Salut ! – me lança t-elle joyeusement – Tu peux m'appeler Nessie, si tu veux ou sœurette.

_Tout comme Alice, elle y a va un peu rapidement_. Pensais-je, ce qui me refroidit.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta visite, mais tu vois, j'aimerais rester seule, histoire d'empaqueter des choses et d'autres.

-Oui, je comprends mais un petit doigt m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide. Me dit-elle, en me faisant un large sourire.

Je souris, un petit doigt, vraiment. Pensais-je

-Et quel genre de petit doigt ? Demandais-je

- Le genre familial, c'est une longue histoire. Dit-elle comme Edward – Et si tu me faisais entrer et que l'on s'installe sur le canapé pour parler ?

-Avec plaisir. Lui répondis-je, c'était ma bouffée d'air frais de la journée, elle m'avait traité comme une personne normale, et pas comme une jeune fille en détresse, fragilisé par une tragédie. C'était ce que j'étais mais je préférais être dans le déni total plutôt que de reconnaitre que j'étais en détresse, cela aurait été reconnaitre qu'une tragédie avait réellement eu lieu. Je remarquais que j'appelais ça : une tragédie. C'était absurde, pourquoi ne pas appelé un chat un chat mais cela aurait été trop difficile.

Assise toute les deux sur le canapé, je ne savais pas quoi faire exactement. Elle était venue pour m'aider mais comment pouvais t-elle m'aider ? J'obtins bien vite une réponse quand elle entra dans le vif du sujet :

-Comme ça tu crois que tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé ?

-Ce n'est pas mon plus gros problème en ce moment – lui dis-je une boule dans la gorge- Mais, oui en partie. Après tout le ciel m'envoie des tas de signaux ! D'abord mes parents me quittent, puis Jérémy, je ne l'aime pas mais j'ai tellement peur de le quitter pour me retrouver sans rien. Continuais-je sanglotant, elle me tendait un paquet de mouchoir. Je la regardais attentivement, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Bella même si Edward était présent. C'était impressionnant.

-Et tu crois qu'il vaut mieux être malheureux ? Après tout, qu'a tu as perdre, tu es déjà au fond de l'eau. Tu n'as plus qu'à remonté. Enchaina t-elle. Elle avait raison le fond je l'avais touché mais au lieu de remonter je me noyais J'avais lu un livre une fois et une de ses phrases m'avait profondément marqué : « Nager, c'est mieux que couler ». Mais dans ma situation, c'était l'inverse, je préférais couler que nager. Subir plutôt qu'affronter. Mourir plutôt que vivre. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Renesmée se rapprocha, me prit dans ses bras. Mes soubresauts causés par mes larmes se calmèrent à son contact. Je fis le vide quelques secondes pour réussir à lui parler sans que cela soit entrecoupé de larmes.

-Merci – la remerciais-je- Je vais réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit.

-Okey Dokey – Me répondit-elle joyeusement, apparemment fière d'elle– Je vais te laisser tranquille, repose-toi et surtout utilise donc ce téléphone gris ! Ajouta t-elle avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue et de partir. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur, enfin une grande sœur. Je considérais Alex comme ma sœur mais étant la plus vieille, je ressentais le besoin de la protéger, de veiller sur elle. Et je m'étais toujours demander ce que cela faisait d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposé, quelqu'un qui vous protégeait. Et maintenant que j'en avais une, j'étais assez heureuse de savoir que s'il se passait quelque chose, je pourrais me confier à elle.

Le soir, Alex passa et je décidais de lui parler de Jérémy et moi. Avant même que je commence elle me dit :

-Tu devrais le quitter.

-Tu es sur enfin je veux dire, tu sais ce que je ressens à propos de ça. Continuais-je

-Oui je le sais et si seulement je pouvais éteindre la petite voix dans ta tête qui te souffle toutes ces stupides idées. Honey, tu mérites d'être aimé, même si tu laisse tomber Jérémy, tu trouveras quelqu'un, crois moi. D'accord. Tu es malheureuse avec Jérémy, laisse le tomber. Un de perdu, Dix de retrouvé, pas vrai ? Me dit-elle. Je souris à cette remarque, entre mes larmes.

-D'accord ma Sweetie, mais j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir, d'être sur. Lui répondis-je

-Très bien, si ça ne vas pas, appelle moi. Je te laisse. Je t'aime fort, ne l'oublies pas. Ajouta t-elle

-Je t'aime fort aussi. Lui dis-je alors que l'embrassais sur la joue et qu'elle sortait de chez moi.

J'étais au fond du gouffre et cela va aller de pire en pire alors autant se délester un peu. Jérémy était comme un boulet pour moi, un poids qui m'empêchait de remonter à la surface. Faire face, avancer, aller de l'avant tel devait être mes let-motives. Mais c'était tellement dure de nager, couler était si facile. Mes pleurs redoublèrent, que devais-je faire : nager ou couler, la dure réalité ou la douce illusion, la vie ou la mort. J'avais besoin de mes parents, mais ils n'étaient pas là, ils n'étaient même pas encore enterrés. Le dernier au revoir n'était pas encore arrivé. Cela allait être le plus dur adieu de ma vie, alors autant être remonté un peu vers la surface avant de replonger vers les profondeurs. J'avais besoin de ma mère. Soudain je vis ce portable gris, alors entre deux tremblements dû aux pleurs, je m'en emparais, je cherchais dans le répertoire le numéro que je désirais. J'appuyais sur la touche « appel », la personne décrocha :

-Allo Bella, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose.

Je parlais avec Bella pendant au moins de heures, sa voix douce apaisait mes larmes, mes remords. A elle toute seule elle me délestait de plusieurs poids dû à ma culpabilité. Comme Renesmée et Alex, elle me conseilla de quitter Jérémy. Mais bizarrement ce fut son opinion qui compta le plus dans la balance. Quand je raccrochais, j'avais presque l'impression de respirer à nouveau, c'était difficile, douloureux mais cela faisait du bien. Ma décision était prise, Jérémy et moi c'était fini, le pire était que cela ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid, j'étais totalement indifférente. Je n'avais même pas peur de sa réaction.

Après une journée assez calme mais intense en émotions : j'avais rangé et empaqueté les affaires de mes parents, regardé les albums. Carlisle m'avait annoncé que l'enterrement aurait lieu dans trois jours. Cela me déstabilisa et m'entraina vers le fond, l'adieu, le vrai, le plus dure aurait lieu dans trois jours. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que le temps s'arrête, mieux que je puisse remonter le temps, changer le cours de l'Histoire comme dans les films. Mais c'était impossible donc je me devais de me contenter d'un délai de seulement trois jours pour essayer de me préparer psychologiquement.

J'avais demandé à Jérémy de passer dans la soirée. Le soir venu, il sonna à la porte. Je l'invitais à entrer dans la maison, puis à s'asseoir dans le salon, tout cela se passa dans le silence. Tout d'abord, il voulu m'embrasser, je déclinais son invitation. J'allais prendre une grande inspiration et lui dire la phrase cliché : « il faut que l'on parle » mais il m'embrassa fougueusement. Je reculais et le giflais. Surpris et énervé il me demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Il me prend que je te quitte ! M'énervais-je, de quel droit m'avait-il embrassé de cette manière, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les séducteurs, de plus il avait utilisé son baiser spécial : celui qui avait la faculté de me faire oublier ce que je voulais dire, de me déstabiliser, de remettre toute en question. Maman et papa ne l'avaient jamais aimé, je comprenais pourquoi, il me manipulait presque, c'était exagéré mais presque ça : il devait sentir que j'étais assez faible et assez frustrée en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses alors il l'a jouait « Roméo » pour pouvoir grimper au rideau, j'étais cru mais j'avais raison.

-Tu quoi ?

-Je te quitte, tu as une mauvais influence sur moi, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit ami en ce moment précis de ma vie, de toute façon je n'aurais surement pas la force d'avoir une relation avec un homme pendant quelques temps.

J'ai choisis de nager, du moins du mieux que je peux. Avais-je envie de lui dire mais il n'aurait pas compris. Il avait l'air surpris, puis abasourdie et enfin très en colère :

-J'ai perdu un an de ma vie avec toi ! Pour rien. Hurla t-il

-Je suis désolé. M'excusais-je, mais j'avais peur de la réaction exagéré qu'il avait. C'était effrayant. Après il me traita de tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Enfin pour m'achever alors que j'étais déjà à terre. Je n'avais pas imaginé ça, il m'avait fait pleurer alors que je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer à cause de lui. Il ajouta :

-J'espère que tu auras bien du plaisir avec ta nouvelle famille, sale profiteuse. Tu les as bien vite remplacé tes défunts parents. Ils doivent être plus que déçu de ton comportement. De plus tu viens de perdre la seule et unique chance pour toi d'avoir un copain et pourquoi pas un mari car après tout qui voudra maintenant d'une dépressive doublé d'une profiteuse et d'une garce.

Il partit sur ces mots qui m'avait transpercé tel des poignards, étais-je réellement une garce. Cette rupture au lieu de me permettre de nager en surface me fit couler davantage, m'enfonça dans les profondeurs de mes ténèbres intérieures.


	3. L'enterrement

Cela faisait 2 jours que je m'étais reclue dans ma maison, je ne voulais voir personne. Mes seuls réconfort était mes bouquins. J'avais tout mis en Stand-Bye, j'avais arreté de faire les cartons, de ranger. Trop épuisée. Alors j'avais lu, comme jamais je n'avais lu, ressortant les vieux classiques tel que "Wutherings Heights" ou encore "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". Je crois que celui-ci me fis le plus de bien : les paroles naives et innocentes d'Alice et ses reflexions amusantes et Terre à Terre sur le monde était rafraichissante...Avant l'enterrement.

Oui, Carlisle qui avait essayé de me joindre à plusieurs reprises, avait fini par m'envoyer un SMS m'annonçant que les funérailles aurait lieu, maintenant, demain. J'étais la seul famille, avec ma grand mère paternel, qui étant trop vieille ne pouvait se déplacer. Je serais donc la seule à cet enterrement. Cela n'était pas plus mal, je pourrais laisser évacuer toute ma douleur.

Cette nuit fut, l'une des plus horrible de ma vie, je me tournais, me retournais. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de moi, je descendis au salon, alluma l'ordinateur et je mis un peu de musique. Je me laissais bercer par ses douces notes, et les larmes coulèrent d'elle même...Je ne voulais pas affronter la vérité, enterrer mes parents donnerait un sens concret à leur mort. Je ne voulais pas ça. C'était trop dur.

Les première lueurs du jour m'éveillèrent, quoique je ne me souvenais pas m'être endormie. Enfin, on était le matin, cela signifait qu'il fallait que je me prépare, afin qu'à 10 heures je sois à l'église, puis au cimetière.

10h... J'étais dans l'église...j'étais la seule dans l'eglise, il n'y avait aucune famille, du fait que mes parents n'en avait pratiquement plus. Mais il n'y avait pas d'ami non plus, égoisme de ma part, je ne voulais pas que des personnes qui m'avaient traité de tous les noms ces derniers jours, puissent jouer les hypocrites et pleurer mes parents.

Le pretre qui officia la céremonie, fut étonné du peu de personne, mais il fit son travail très bien. C'était beau, tout simplement beau. Etrangement, je ne réussi pas à pleurer.J'étais dans le déni total.

Ensuite, je me rendis à pied au cimetière, pourtant à l'autre bout de la ville. Je trainais les pieds. Il pleuvait, c'était cliché, n'est ce pas ?

Mes talons résonnait dans le calme de la ville, presque déserte. Les gouttes accompagnaient mes pas, en cadence pratiquement. L'eau ruisselait sur mon parapluie...Rose fushia, je n'avais pas réussi à trouver mon parapluie noir, il fallait bien que j'en prenne un. Je parie sur le fait que la couleur de mon parapluie allait faire "Jaser", j'entendais d'ici les commères : "Roo, elle n'est même pas triste de la mort de ses parents, c'est honteux ! Un parapluie rose, je parie que sous son manteau noir, elle porte une robe de couleur..etc". Mais au point où j'en étais, je m'en contrebalançait, qu'elle parle, moi je connaissais mes sentiments, et là je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus mal. Enfin j'arrivais au cimetière.

Les deux cerceuils furent mis en terre, après que je leur ai rendu un dernier hommage, un dernier au revoir.

Je n'arrivais pas à quitter le cimetière, les hommes des pompes funèbres finirent d'installer les pierres tombales, et s'en allèrent, silencieusement, en n'oubliant pas le mot de circontance " Toutes nos condoléances".

Je t'en foutrais moi des condoléances !

Je restais ainsi silencieuse, durant toute la journée, je crois bien. Un autre enterrement eu lieu, ils pleuraient tous comme des madeleines...les chanceux. Moi aucune larmes ne coulaient, Pourquoi ? Je voulais pleurer, j'avais mal, mais rien ne sortit de mes yeux.

D'un coup, je me réveillais de ma torpeur, il faisait nuit pratiquement et enfin je pleurais puisque la réalité m'avait rattrapé et frappé de plein fouet. Je m'écroulais devant leur stèle. Je ne pus m'arreter de pleurer avant qu'il ne fasse bien nuit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je décidais de rentrer.

La maison était environ à un kilomètre, j'avais mal au pied. Il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. D'un geste de folie, je marchais au milieu de la route déserte, j'enlevais mes chaussures et mon manteau, rangeais mon parapluie. Et je marchais sous la pluie battante, désireuse de tout oublier et au passage de prouver aux commères de Forks, que sous mon manteau noir, je ne portais pas une robe de coktail couleur fuschia, pour aller feter la mort de mes parents.

A un moment, passant devant un resto de routier ouvert alors qu'il était 23h, je me rendis compte que j'avais faim. j'entrais, pieds nus, trempée, La pauvre serveuse vint à moi :

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

"Je n'ai pas d'argent" lui répondis-je automatiquement " Alors si je pouvais avoir un bout de pain et un verre d'eau, cela serait géniale"

"Je vous apporte cela tout de suite" me rassura t-elle

Assise à une table, elle apporta quelques secondes après ma commande. Je bus l'eau d'un trait, mais laissa le bout de pain. Je restais fixé sur le bout de pain pendant un long, très long moment... Jusqu'à ce que la serveuse me dise qu'il fermait. Je la remerciais chaleureusement pour le verre d'eau et le pain. Je sortis dehors. La pluie avait cessé et je rentrais doucement chez moi. Quand j'arrivais à la maison, je m'assis sous le porche, et je ne bougeais plus.

Trempée jusqu'au os, j'étais frigorifiée mais j'étais incapable de réfléchir de manière sensé. Alors j'attendais les premières lueurs du jour pour rentrer à l'interieur. J'attendais la lumière pour y voir plus claire, pour chasser les ténèbres de mon coeur. La lumière pour chasser les monstres.


End file.
